<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation 2 by MA_R18_LE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095125">Temptation 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE'>MA_R18_LE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TEMPTATION SERIES [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stelljun - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TEMPTATION SERIES [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>Bedroom...</p><p>"Sejun, ano na? Tara na kasi." I told him while I'm tying my shoelaces. </p><p>I turned to face him, trying my best to look as persuasive as possible but got disappointed when I saw he's not looking at me. He's currently on my bed, nakadapa. I know nakapaghilamos na 'to kanina but probably still sleepy kaya humiga ulit. Tinamad na siguro umakyat sa bed niya sa taas. He's holding his phone in his one hand pero hindi niya ginagamit. His face is buried on my pillow. I smiled with the thought. I bet he can smell my scent from there. My eyes traveled from his unkempt hair down to his rumpled shirt and then auto-focused on his butt... ughh his butt. I think I can never forget how being inside him made me feel that one night we were left alone here in our condo. The thought sent shivers to my spine. That night never happened again, unfortunately and painfully. I can't wait to wreck him again. I can't wait to taste how good he is again. </p><p>I walked towards him and lightly shook his shoulder. "Sejun, huy. Sejuniiiee." </p><p>"5 minutes, Stell. 5 minutes." He said, almost inaudible because he didn't even bother to lift his face up. </p><p>I sighed and sat on the bed, close to him... very close. I bent down closing the gap between us and bit his ear lobe lightly. I felt him flinched. "Tara na, Sejunieee." I whispered on his ear. </p><p>He was startled, obviously. He turned around and abruptly stood up.</p><p>"T-tara, tara." He said, stuttering. </p><p>Indeed, very sensitive Sejuniiee. I like it. I smiled successfully, followed him and closed the door.</p><p>--</p><p>Gym... </p><p>I intentionally wore my muscle tee today. Of course it is more comfortable to wear when hitting the gym but I have other reason... more personal. </p><p>I looked at the mirror in front of me where I can see Sejun behind me, on the threadmill. An idea popped in my mind and I smirked internally. </p><p>I lifted the weights from the floor, ever so slowly. I made sure Sejun's eyes are on me before I started flexing, being extra dramatic. I glanced at the mirror and saw him watching. I smirked but the smirk almost turned into laughter when I saw Sejun stumbled a bit on the threadmill. </p><p>Indeed, Sejuniie gets very distracted because of me. I like it. I smiled successfully, shook of my head and went back to working out, this time seriously, no more teasing. </p><p>--</p><p>Gym still...</p><p>After just 30 minutes, I saw Sejun went down the threadmill and collapsed himself in the bean bag couch. Ang impatient talaga nito. </p><p>"Hay nako, Stell. Bakit ba ako sumama sa 'yo? Hindi ko talaga nakikita ang sarili kong nag-gy-gym." He told me, regret is evident on his face. Funny. But then I wondered, bakit nga ba sumama 'to? </p><p>"Kaya ang mamon ng tummy mo, eh. Haha." I joked, but half-truth. </p><p>"Hoy, busog lang talaga ako no'n. Kainis 'to. Matagal lang talaga mag-burnout fats ko." He rebutted.</p><p>"Whatever, Sejunniee." I thought our conversation already ended so I lifted the weight a little longer until he talked again. </p><p>"Stell, nagugutom na ako."</p><p>I looked at him. Wawabebe, gutom na. I noticed his shirt wet of his sweat. His hair is also slightly sweaty. I can't think of any words to describe him except hot and sexy. He pouted his lips and looked at me with his puppy eyes. I felt tensed. Wtf, Sejun. What's your game? </p><p>"Tara kain." He spoke, looking straight to my eyes. I felt tensed even more. </p><p>"Tara. Kain." I replied, not breaking our gaze. </p><p>"Sige, tara." </p><p>"Sige. Tara. Punta lang muna ako sa wash room." I don't know why I'm feeling nervous as hell. </p><p>Indeed, Sejunnie finds it hard to conceal that he wants me, the same way I want him. I like it. But this time I can't smile successfully. I feel like I'm in danger. I veer away the thought and walked to the wash room. <br/>--</p><p>Gym washroom...</p><p>I went straight to the sink and washed my face. I didn't think of having a shower, though there are available cubicles in this gym. "Sa taas na lang." I thought. </p><p>I can't get Sejun off my mind. Hngg. What's with that look? What does that supposed to mean? What does he want? What. The. F*ck.</p><p>His face suddenly flashed on my mind. His lips, always a bit apart, making them look so inviting. I'm dying to kiss his lips again, hard and rough. </p><p>His eyes... I remembered how his eyes look so tantalizing especially when he smiles but can't stop rolling up during that one night I kept on thrusting from his behind. </p><p>His voice... His voice that simultaneously lets out shy moans and calls my name reverberates in my ears. Ughh, music to my ears. </p><p>Stupid thoughts, they make me ache down there. I didn't have to look down to know I'm having a hard-on. Shit. Not this time. Sejun is already hungry and is waiting for me outside. But I can't go out and walk around with this obvious bulge on me. </p><p>"This will be quick." I told myself. Wait there, Sejun. Besides, this is your fault. </p><p>I went to one of the cubicles then pulled my sweatshort down a bit and started jerking myself off. Long strides, fast and intense. A-ahh... s-shit... Fuck. Sejuuuun...</p><p>In the middle of the action, the door suddenly opened. The fucking door suddenly opened... and there enters Sejun... his eyes went straight to my hand wraps around my manhood. He then looked up to me. I don't know how to react. </p><p>"Stell, need some help?" And he walked towards me. </p><p>"Sejun..." I muttered. Hundred percent embarrassed. </p><p>He's now in front of me. He came closer, too close I thought he's going to kiss me. But he didn't. Instead he bit my earlobe as teaseful as the way I did to him a while ago. "Next time, lock the door. Paano kung hindi ako pumasok? I can't stand the idea of somebody else doing THIS to you." He emphasized the word 'this' and grabbed my manhood with his hand. Fvck, his hand felt so warm around me. He started moving, slowly... painfully slow.</p><p>"S-sejun, bilis. Hngg." And there, he moved faster. The sensation is already driving me crazy. I felt my knees getting weak I had to hold his shoulders for support. </p><p>"Stell... How does it feel?"</p><p>"Aahh, shit, Sejun. Bilis." I begged. I'm so close, I can feel it. </p><p>"Tell me, Stell. Anong pakiramdam?" </p><p>"M--ahh fuck--sarap. Sobra." With one last stride, I came... to his hand. </p><p>I haven't recovered yet when he suddenly pinned me to the shower room wall. Our eyes met, not looking away as if they are talking. As if they are telling to each other what they want. His eyes then went down to my lips, which I'm sure are quivering because I am still panting. With no words, he kissed me. Gentle, passionate, that became aggressive and wanting in the end. I responded with the same intensity, perhaps greater. </p><p>"Hindi ko pa nalilimutan how you made me feel that night, Stell." He told me in between our kisses. </p><p>In a snap, Sejun turned me around and he is already behind me. </p><p>"And I want you to feel it, too." I can already feel him against me, can't help but grind on him. This waiting game hurts so bad. He finally pulled my sweatshort down, letting it fall on the floor. </p><p>The next thing I knew, our moans are already filling the washroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>